Todos parecem ter planos para o Valentine's day
by Hamiko02
Summary: Minha primeira fic de Gintama. O dia dos namorados está chegando e as garotas procuram os chocolates perfeitos


_"O dia dos namorados! Não se fala em outra coisa em Edo!_" comentava a voz da repórter _"O dia mágico em que as garotas presenteiam os garotos especiais com chocolates."_ A câmera focava um grupo de mulheres andando com bonitas embalagens de bombons _"Giri choco para os colegas, family choco para o seus familiares, tomo choco aos amigos e homnei choco para aquela pessoa que conquistou seu coração"_.

Kagura parou de mastigar a carne seca quase comida enquanto permanecia olhando para a televisão.

A repórter passava o microfone para uma mulher que estava se inscrevendo num curso de culinária. _"Nada é mais especial que chocolates feitos por você mesma"_ dizia a entrevistada _"Meu amado vai adorar os bombons que preparei"_ suspirava sonhadora.

A câmera passou a focar vários tipos de chocolates, todos sendo refletidos nos grandes olhos azuis da Yato.

_ ...Oh...

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

**Nada como algo preparado por você mesmo**

**-o-**

_ _Tadaima_. _ Gintoki entrou na própria casa, trazendo Sadaharu pela coleira _ Oe, pirralha, esse animal deu mais trabalho do que da vez passada. E era seu dia de levá-lo pra passe... Hn?

Não havia ninguém mais ali.

_ Kagura? _ Sem respostas _ Oeeee! Kaguraaaa!

De repente ouviu-se um grito, um baque e uma pilha de panelas caindo resultando num estardalhaço só.

_ Kagura! _ Gintoki largou a coleira do animal e correu para a cozinha.

Chegando la, encontrou uma Kagura zonza, com as costas no piso, as pernas pra cima, uma panela na cabeça e uma lama de chocolate derretido no chão.

Uma cena tão deprimente que o samurai ficou sem reação.

_ Eh... Kagur...?

_ SAIA DAQUI, GIN-CHAN!

"PAU!" Uma panela foi disparada na cabeça do amigo, com a potência de qualquer coisa lançada por um Yato.

E claro que Gintoki não ficou consciente para contar a história.

* * *

Casa dos Shimuras.

Kagura mantinha-se sentada sobre as pernas, de frente para Otae, que estava na mesma posição.

_ Entendo, Kagura-chan... _ a mais velha sorriu meigamente _ Você não queria que Gin lhe visse fazer chocolates, não?

A Yato inflou as bochechas e fez bico:

_ Gin-chan riria de mim-aru e contaria para o quatro olhos. Os dois me zoariam.

_ Ora, eu acho que eles ficariam muito felizes em saber que você estava se esforçando para fazer chocolates pra eles. _ Pensou um pouco, e então seu sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão curiosa _ Mas por que não compra os chocolates prontos, Kagura-chan?

Um tom de vermelho pintou as bochechas de Kagura, que por um momento pareceu hesitar. Contraiu os punhos em cima das pernas e virou o rosto:

_ ...Eu não consigo achar nenhum do jeito que eu quero-aru.

_ Eh?

_ Mmmmm... _Onegai, anegoooo_! _ A Yato a encarou de repente _ Ensine-me a fazer chocolates!

Foi a vez de Otae corar e virar o rosto, mas com um sorriso muito amarelo:

_ Er... E-eu adoraria, Kagura-chan, mas... Shin-chan sempre evita meus _family chocos_...

_ ... _Anego_...

_ Eu acho que ele evita comê-los _ uma gota de lágrima surgiu no canto do olho direito da samurai _ Talvez ele não goste e não queira me dizer.

Kagura ficou observando-a por um tempo. Piscou, piscou... Até que passou a olhar para baixo, sem nada dizer.

_ Ah! Já sei, Kagura-chan!

_ Huh?

_ Vamos fazer um curso juntas! Podemos preparar chocolates muito bons para as pessoas que vamos presentear. O que acha?

A garota ruiva inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado:

_ _Anego_, você também quer presentear alguém especial?

Otae deixou escapar um riso descontraído:

_ Não, não. Bem, digamos que quero presentear algumas pessoas esse ano... Além disso não quero que Shin-chan invente mais desculpas para não ingerir meus chocolates. _ Levantou-se e caminhou até a saída _ Por que não vamos começar as aulas a partir de agora? A Delícia de Chocolate está abrindo um curso. Vamos la, que tal?

_ _Hai!_

* * *

No bar de Otose, Gintoki estava sentado ao balcão e com a cabeça enfaixada. Seu olhar de peixe morto acompanhava a velha guardando as bebidas, mas sua atenção foi desviada quando um jovem rapaz abriu a porta furioso.

Era Shinpachi:

_ GIN-SAN!

_ Que foi, Pachisan? _ Indagou com voz preguiçosa.

_ SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊS FIZERAM UMA BAGUNÇA NA COZINHA E DEIXARAM PARA EU LIMPAR TUDO!

_ Pare de fazer escândalos, garoto. _ Disse Catherine, parando de limpar o balcão _ Vai espantar a clientela.

Shinpachi se aproximou bufando do banco mais próximo, enquanto Gintoki passava a meter o mindinho na narina para fazer alguma limpeza.

_ Hei, não me culpe por aquela bagunça, Pachisan. Aquilo foi obra da Kagura _ Tirou uma meleca do nariz e soprou o mindinho para se livrar dela _ Além disso você não precisava limpar. Sadaharu cuidaria de se livrar do chocolate.

_ Ele teria dor de barriga, Gin-san.

Otose revirou os olhos:

_ Não sejam tapados, vocês dois. O Valentine's day está próximo e aquela menina certamente não queria que alguém a visse fazendo chocolates.

Shinpachi ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo. Gintoki, por sua vez, descansou o queixo na mão:

_ Aff. Se ela quer dar chocolates para a gente, bastava comprá-los prontos que nem da vez passada. _ Suspirou _ Essas mulheres gostam de complicar as coisas.

_ Ora, você não pode culpá-la por querer fazer algo diferente.

_ Gin-sama, tenho dados acerca desse assunto _ Tama havia parado de varrer o estabelecimento e se aproximado dos samurais _ De acordo com eles, os humanos do sexo feminino fazem chocolates caseiros para uma ocasião especial. Elas querem os seus _homnei chocos_ personalizados.

_ Atualize seus dados, Tama. Eu não sou nenhum _lolicon_ pra querer _homnei choco_ de uma pirralha. O pai dela me mataria se isso acontecesse.

_ Informação processada. O _homnei choco_ que Kagura-sama pretende dar não é destinado a _Gintoki-sama_.

Houve uma pausa muito extensa. Todos os olhares haviam se voltado para Tama, um mais surpreso que o outro.

Otose acendeu um cigarro e deu uma tragada:

_ Tama, não fique tirando conclusões precipitadas. Kagura pode estar querendo fazer chocolates mais autênticos. Não necessariamente _homnei chocos_. _ Expeliu a fumaça _ E falando em Valentine's day, você e Catherine não tem ninguém que queiram presentear com chocolates?

_ Huh?

A robô e a Amanto se entreolharam enquanto a velha deixava escapar um riso.

* * *

Loja Delícias de Chocolate.

O lugar estava temporariamente destinado ao mini-curso básico para a produção de chocolates caseiros. Havia tantos ingredientes para um bom chocolate que os olhos azuis de uma certa garota brilharam:

_ _S-Sugooooi_! Quanta coisa gostosa tem aqui, _anego_!

_ _Ne_, Kagura-chan? Tenho certeza que aqui encontrará tudo o que precisa para fazer o chocolate perfeito... Huh? _ Uma figura familiar pôde ser observada pela garota.

Era Kyuubei, já com touca, luvas e avental.

_ Kyu-chan?

_ Arh! _ Kyuubei corou rapidamente _ Tae-chan!

_ Então veio aprender a fazer chocolates também?

_ M-meu avô insistiu para que eu aprendesse. _ Franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos corada _ Embora eu tenha vindo contra a minha vontade. Um homem não devia estar num ambiente como esse nas proximidades do Valentine's day. Afinal são as mulheres que nos presenteiam com chocolate.

_"Mas se eu der chocolates pra Tae-chan, talvez ela me dê também"_ pensava consigo mesma._  
_

_ Hn? _ Falou outra voz conhecida _ Vocês aqui também?

Kagura, Kyuubei e Otae olharam para trás e se depararam com Tsukuyo, já com uniforme culinário. Ao lado dela estava Sachan, cujo avental era rosa com formato de coração.

_ Tsuki-san, você também quer dar chocolates pra alguém? _ Indagou Kagura risonha.

A loira corou rapidamente e desviou o olhar:

_ Mais ou menos. Estou aqui à pedido da Hinowa. Ela disse que seria divertido aprender a fazer chocolates para presentear os outros.

_ Eu vou fazer chocolates para Gin-san! _ Sachan gritou colocando as mãos no próprio rosto e começando a se mover euforicamente _ E ele vai me amarrar! Vai me bater! Vai me possuir coberta de chocolate! E... E... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _ Começou a rolar pelo chão, completamente histérica com a hipótese.

O barulho de um apito cortou o ambiente. A atenção de todas as alunas foi direcionada para a origem do som. A professora havia chegado.

_ Preparem-se para aprender a fazer o verdadeiro chocolate de Valentine's day, irmãs. _ Disse a travesti Agome, já com o avental preso ao corpo e uma colher de pau na mão _ Eu seria a _sensei_.

**Continua**

* * *

Minha primeira fic de Gintama... E não, não tive uma ideia mais original. Tema batido pacas. Depois escrevo algo com um desenvolvimento melhor

Mas espero que gostem


End file.
